unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeanne Tovrea
Real Name: Jeanne Alryn Gunter Tovrea Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Phoenix, Arizona Date: April 1, 1988 Case Details: Phoenix socialite Jeanne Tovrea was originally from a small town in Arkansas. She married in high school, but the marriage fell apart and in 1953 she divorced. She moved to Phoenix and became a waitress. During this time, she studied real estate law. In 1970, she obtained her real estate license and became successful. In 1971, she met Ed Tovrea, a member of a prominent Arizona family who had built a landmark in Phoenix known as the "Wedding Cake Castle" due to its appearance. He was also a veteran of the Second World War who had spent time in an Axis prison camp. He also was part of the famous "Great Escape" which was popularized by the 1963 film with the same name. They married at a private ceremony in Hawaii in 1972. By all accounts, they were happy together, although they had no children together. However, Ed's health failed due to respiratory problems, and he died in July 1983. Prior to his death, where he had spent much of 1982 in hospice care, he warned Jeanne that he had been arguing with his children, who did not like his remarriage, and encouraged her to be civil to them. After his death, Jeanne received a portion of his estate. She remained in the Phoenix social world and tried to move on with her life. On the night of March 31, 1988, she prepared invitations for a party. At 7PM, she spoke to her sister, who would be one of the last people to hear from her. On April 1, 1988, Jeanne was discovered dead in her home, shot in the head five times by intruders. Her credit cards were missing, and fingerprints on the scene failed to match anyone on police file. The police suspect that burglary was not a motive; the intruders took her purse, identification, and credit cards but left all of her costume jewelry. Police believe the true intent of the breaking and entering was solely to kill her, and the killer helped himself to her purse in order to cast suspicion as a burglary gone wrong. He was probably familiar with the house; he was able to enter without setting off the alarm. According to footprints on the carpet, the killer went on a path directly from the entry point to her bedroom. It is believed that he also scattered her costume jewelry to make it seem like the motive was burglary. While leaving, he set off the alarm by opening a sliding glass door upon leaving. It is believed that he was alerting the person who hired him. After reviewing the tapes from her answering machine, investigators found a possible suspect. A man named Gordon Phillips called her several times prior to her death, wanting to talk to her about Ed. He visited her on at least one occasion in 1987. He has never been identified. It is unknown what, if any, connection he has to her murder. Suspects: The police would like to speak to Gordon Phillips. He had contacted her several times posing as a writer for Time-Life. In 1987, he visited her, wanting to talk to her about Ed's POW experiences. He claimed that he was doing a profile on POWs during World War II. Jeanne had said he was recalcitrant to share horror stories of his military experience with her, and his first wife would have been a better source, but when Phillips kept hounding her, she began to suspect an interview was not the real reason. When she contacted Time-Life, they stated that they had never heard of him. Over the next few months, he called her multiple times. However, she refused to meet with him. She became convinced that he was following her. To date, he has never been positively identified or located. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the April 15, 1992 episode. It was also featured on an episode of Dominick Dunne's Power, Privilege, and Justice. Results: Unresolved. A viewer recognized the voice of "Gordon Phillips" as his brother-in-law, James Cornell Harrod. He contacted others who knew him and played a recording of the message; they agreed that his voice was on it. One of these friends contacted the police and told them about their suspicions. In 1995, Harrod was arrested after fingerprints found at the scene were matched his. Some were found on the kitchen window, which was the killer's entry point. Others and a palmprint of his were found in the kitchen. According to his ex-wife, he also confessed to being involved in the murder, claiming that he was paid $100,000 to commit the crime. Jeanne's daughter, who had previously met Phillips, identified Harrod as him in a live lineup. In 1997, he was tried and convicted of first-degree murder. He was sentenced to death in 1998 and re-sentenced to death in 2005. However, he has yet to identify who hired him to kill Jeanne. In fact, he continued to maintain his innocence. He died in prison on January 28, 2019; he was sixty-five. It is suspected by many that the person who hired the contract hit was Ed's son, Ed "Hap" Tovrea, Jr. Ed's children did not get along with her, and police believe that they may have hired Harrod because she received most of his money after his death. Authorities did discover that Harrod and Ed Jr. had been in contact with each other through phone for several weeks up to her murder. Fifty-two calls were made between them on the day prior. Ed Jr. had also paid Harrod $35,000 around that time. However, neither Ed Jr. nor any of his siblings were ever charged. He has since passed away. Links: * Jeanne Tovrea on Unsolved.com * Tovrea mystery: Socialite's killing unsolved after 5 years * Death of an Heiress * Stepson tied to Tovrea killing * State socialite's alleged killer goes on trial * Alleged killer of Phoenix socialite goes on trial * Did Butch kill to get the money? * Tovrea killer sentenced to die * State v. Harrod (2001) * Another death sentence in Tovrea murder case * Blood and Money * After Mother's Murder, Artist Photographs Prisoners * Death Row Diaries: Man convicted in murder of Paradise Valley socialite in 1988 * Inmate Death Notification - Harrod * James Harrod at Murderpedia * SitcomsOnline Discussion of Jeanne Tovrea * The Newspaper Chronicle of: The Jeanne Tovrea Murder (includes articles) * Jeanne Tovrea on Find a Grave ---- Category:New Mexico Category:1988 Category:Murder Category:Military-Related Cases Category:Unresolved